


You Came Home to Me

by destiphan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of tears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiphan/pseuds/destiphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returned from hell with two things, a nasty case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and a deeper love for his boyfriend Castiel. But after the alcohol, tears, and drugs, Dean packs his bags and leaves. For Cas, because he convinced himself that as long as he was around, the more he would ruin Castiel's life. Love makes us do crazy things.<br/>But he's back. </p>
<p>Based on Kodaline's fantastic songs, "All I Want", and "High Hopes".<br/>The lyrics that heavily inspired me were:</p>
<p>"Broken bottles in the hotel lobby<br/>Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again<br/>I know it's crazy to believe in silly things<br/>But it's not that easy</p>
<p>I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started<br/>But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now<br/>It's time to let it go, go out and start again<br/>But it's not that easy"</p>
<p>"All I want is nothing more<br/>Than to hear you knocking at my door<br/>'Cause if I could see your face once more<br/>I could die a happy man I'm sure<br/>When you said your last goodbye<br/>I died a little bit inside<br/>I lay in tears in bed all night<br/>Alone without you by my side"</p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Came Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty sad, honestly. But I'm actually kinda proud of it. Short and sweet, well, short and sad and sweet. Enjoy and thank you so, so much for reading. If you liked my stuff, please feel free to comment or like it. I have some more on my page you might like, thank you.

Broken bottles littered the floor and the smell of alcohol seemed to be permanently tainted in the air. The bathroom tile sent cold chills up Cas' spine, he was a mess of raven hair and the same grey shirt that he had worn for ages without wash. He had found it at the bottom of the closet and seen it was Dean's, still soft and warm. For weeks on end he had refused to take it off, even after the familiar scent of pine trees and aftershave had faded into the same smell of beer that was attached to everything in his apartment. It stank. He stank. He couldn't care less.

A soft knock on the door made Castiel scowl. Using the side of his coffee table for support, he slowly dragged himself to his feet. Uncaring that all he had on was a pair of boxers and his treasured AC/DC top, he began to walk. Pins and needles shot up his heels and through his legs as Cas made himself over to the door.  

A angry frown was ready on Cas face. He swung open the door, ready to shout when he gasped.

It was Dean. He was dirty, tired, and wasn't clean shaven like he use to be, but it was him.

Castiel slammed the door and stepped back. He rocked on the balls of his feet and ran his fingers through his matted hair. It couldn't be. No. He had opened that door too many times, hoping his Dean would be there. It couldn't be.

He again, oped the door. Expecting there to be someone else there or more likely, nothing at all. Just another illusion of his missing boyfriend that was partly because of the drinks, and partly from just hoping to be held by him again.

But. It was.

It was Dean.

"Cas..." Dean inhaled a huge gulp of air to steady himself, it didn't do anything. His body still shook violently and he felt like passing out, or throwing up. Probably both. He scanned Cas, tears filled his eyes and his breath shook only when he saw the small incisions littering the man's forearms.

Castiel trembled under his gaze.

"Dean." Cas whispered, almost sure Dean couldn't hear him. That was all he could muster. A small sob built up in his chest, he cried.

"God...Cas. I'm-I'm so sorry," Dean cried. Castiel winced when his tears hit carpet.

Cas sucked in a huge breath, and tried to talk. "Come in," he said reaching out his hand. Dean only looked at it. "Come in," he said, louder this time. Dean slowly brought his shaking hand out and he touched the tip of Cas fingers. He sighed at the contact.

Cas stepped towards him and used his thumb to wipe away a hot tear resting on Dean's cheek.

"Don't cry," he coaxed. "I don't want you to cry."

But Dean cried harder. His wails broke Cas' heart. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his head in the nape of the raven haired man's neck. Dean sobbed into his neck, Cas hushed him and rubbed his back.

"I don't deserve this," Dean wailed.

"You do. I'm not mad, I'm so happy you're home. My Dean's home." Cas said with great relief.

"I missed you, Dean. So bad." Cas whispered.

"I made you hurt yourself. I-I don't deserve this."

"You're right." Cas announced, gently pushing Dean by the chin so there eyes met, for the first time in a long time.

The light in Dean's eyes dispersed, but he didn't look surprised. Cas realized that Dean expected to be turned down, he came here to apologize and leave.

"I hurt myself," Cas looked deep into a familiar pair of green eyes and his heart soared, "but it's okay."

"No. No, Cas. It's not. Look at what I did. I'm poison." Dean tipped his forehead against Cas'. "I'm not enough. You deserve the world."

"You are my world. You've done enough. You came home to me. You're all I need. I missed you so much. I missed your annoying cowboy movies and your lips, because they taste like peppermint and rain and home. You're my home,"Castiel stated.

Dean cried and hugged Cas to his chest, "I love you Castiel Novak. I love you so damn much."

"I love you too Dean," Castiel sighed. He brought his lips softly against Dean's. They stayed there awhile. Just enjoying each other's company. 

The dull ache in Castiel's chest had finally stopped. The way Dean's breath started to settle filled him with determination. It was bliss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written late at night in on a whim so, if there are errors, my apologies. Thank you for reading. Like, comment, check out the stuff on my page, and all that lovely jazz. Again, thank you.


End file.
